1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmission system that wirelessly transmits power.
2. Description of the Related Art
During these years, wireless (noncontact) power transmission techniques for wirelessly (in a noncontact manner) transmitting power to mobile devices such as mobile phones and electric vehicles are being developed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154592, for example, discloses a noncontact power transmission system that transmits power through magnetic resonance. This system includes a power transmission apparatus and a plurality of power reception apparatuses. It is disclosed that power can be transmitted even to a power reception apparatus outside a reachable range of power from the power transmission apparatus through magnetic resonance between coils of the plurality of power reception apparatuses. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154592 also discloses that each power reception apparatus can transmit data to the power transmission apparatus using a method such as amplitude modulation.